Happy Halloween
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: Future Lit One Shot. The Family of the Marianos spend Halloween together.


**AN: This is my first GG fic. I LUV RORY AND JESS! And seeing how it is Halloween I wrote a special oneshot that popped in my head when my friend told me she got caught TPing her neighbors house. Luckily she didn't get in trouble. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I own Jess though. **

Rory Mariano was sitting in her old childhood home watching Charlie Brown's Halloween Special on October 30. She hears the floors creak. She turns her head and sees her husband and nine year old daughter dressed in black coming from the kitchen.

"We're going out for ice cream. Don't wait up!" Jess called as he and Lorelai Elizabeth 'Ella' headed for the door.

"Freeze Mariano!" Rory called when she jumped up from the couch to stop them. Both of them froze with their hands in the air and slowly turned towards her.

"Just where are you two going?"

"For ice cream." Replied little Ella looking at her mother with her cute black hair and big blue eyes.

"Uh huh. Where?"

"Luke's" this time Jess replied.

"But Luke's doesn't have cooones." Rory retorted.

"Then we go to the soda shoppe." Jess keeping up the argument.

"The soda shoppe. When its 9:30 at night and Taylor goes to sleep at eight on a week night."

"What are you his stalker?"

"Yeah, stalker." Mimicked Ella.

"Ok so you would both happen to walk around town at this time when it is really dark on Mischief Night in quiet Stars Hollow?"

Looked at each other and both replied "Yeah." At the same time.

"Right and what are you going to do with everything closed? Sit on a bench and look at your shoes?"

Only Jess caught the joke and replied, "Of course." With a smirk.

"Riiigght. Both of you sit down now." They obeyed. Rory paced back and forth looking at them.

"Do you think I am stupid? A Yale graduated and a reporter at a paper in Hartford, stupid? I think not. Its not just a quiet night in Stars Hollow, but it's a quiet Mischief Night. Also not only is the town hoodlum now living here again but he is not alone, he has a daughter with not only the same ideas but is learning for her father. Now I will not allow you to TP and egg Kirk's house and scare the crap out of him."

"Fine we will only do Taylor's and the town square. Fair?" Interrupted Jess.

"Fine but don't be out to late. Ella has school and the parade tomorrow."

"Thank you." Jess gives her a kiss on the check and so do Ella with a thank you. They turn to leave.

"Don't get caught!" Rory yells after them before the door closes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

HALLOWEEN

Rory walks into Luke's the next morning with Ella.

**(Because I am lazy I am not putting the banter of coffee or not so here is their order. Rory : Pancakes, Bacon, Tator Tots, and coffee. Ella: French Toast and Chocolate Milk. Jess refuses to give his child coffee and Ella doesn't like it.)**

Rory and Ella sit down at the table near the down just as Taylor walks in.

"Luke! That nephew of yours is unbelievable! My house and the square is the only ones that was TPed! "Everyone turns to look at the square and gaps and laughs. "This is not funny!" Taylor finally sees Rory and Ella and storms over.

"Young ladies how can you let him do this?"

"Do what?" Rory asks innocently and pats Ella's knee under the table.

"Your husband and your father has destructed Stars Hollow property."

Ella just sits there quietly as she hears her mom as another debate with Taylor over her Dad.

"It wasn't him Taylor. Probably just a teenager wanting to cause trouble. Oh Taylor I think there is a new town hoodlum afoot." Rory mocks. Ella laughs quietly.

"Besides Jess and Ella were reading last night while I was watching The Great Pumpkin and organizing my notes for my next article."

Taylor doesn't really believe her and looks down at Ella.

"Young lady what book were you and your father reading last night?"

Ella gives her mom a wink Taylor can't see and replies looking him in the eye, " We were reading Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. You know the very book that Mom and Dad feel in love over. He was telling me everything he and Mom talked about with this book and why Mom calls him Dodger." Ella flashes him a smile.

"Evil child." Looks at Rory, "You know that costume with the half angel and half devil? Well she is the perfect example."

"Mom just finished that exact costume last week for her. Thanks anyway." Taylor walks out.

Rory looks her daughter in the eye and says, "The things I do for your father because I love him. Come on lets get you to school."

Mother and Daughter walk out together towards the elementary school.


End file.
